Episode 137
"The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon" ''(反逆の覇王眷竜, Hangyaku no Haōkenryū) is the one hundredth-and-thirty seventh episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Sora and the others were no match against Zarc’s might. In order to carry on the wishes of their friends, Shun and Kaito stand against Zarc. Facing off against Zarc’s Supreme King Servant Dragon's fearsome might, Shun and Kaito risk it all and challenge Zarc in order to save Yūto and Yūya. Featured Duel Shun Kurosaki and Kaito Tenjō vs. Zarc Duel continues from the previous episode. Zarc has 6000 LP and controls the following monsters: "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" (4000/4000) and two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" (1800/1200). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" (Right Pendulum Scale 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" (Left Pendulum Scale 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 1 card in his hand. Shun Kurosaki and Kaito Tenjō both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Cross Over" is active on the field. Turn 5: Shun Shun Normal Summons "Raid Raptors - King's Lanius" (1300/???). He activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Raid Raptors" monster from his hand once per turn. Shun Special Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As he controls "Vanishing Lanius", Shun Special Summons "Raid Raptors - Fuzzy Lanius" (500/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shun overlays his three Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Xyz Summoned while Zarc controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc", he activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" in his Extra Deck, overlaying his two Level 4 "Darkwurms" to Xyz Summon (2500/2000) it in Attack Position. Shun activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls ("Rise Falcon": 100 → 6600). "Rise Falcon" attacks "Zarc", but due to the effect of "Dark Rebellion", Shun cannot attack other Xyz Monsters Zarc controls, as "Zarc" counts as an Xyz Monster. "Rise Falcon" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Zarc activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of the monster it battles to 0 and add the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion" ("Rise Falcon": 6600 → 0, "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 9100). As "Rise Falcon" would be destroyed by battle, Shun activates "Overlay Burst Armor" from his hand, detaching all Overlay Units from "Rise Falcon" to prevent it from being destroyed by that battle and reducing the battle damage to 0. Shun Sets two cards. Turn 6: Kaito Kaito Normal Summons "Cipher Wing" (1400/1200). As he controls a "Cipher Wing", Kaito activates the effect of the other "Cipher Wing" in his hand, Special Summoning (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Kaito activates the Continuous Magic Card "Double Exposure". He uses its effect, letting him double the Levels of two Level 6 or lower monsters with the same name he controls. He targets both "Cipher Wings" (both "Cipher Wings" 4 → 8). Kaito overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kaito activates the effect of "Cipher Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to take control of a monster his opponent controls until the End Phase. That monster's effects will be negated and it will be unable to attack directly, but its name and ATK will become the same as that of "Cipher Dragon". He tries to take control of "Dark Rebellion", but the effect of "Zarc" makes Zarc's monsters unaffected by the effects of Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters his opponents control. Kaito Sets three cards. Turn 7: Zarc "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Cipher Dragon". Zarc activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of the monster it battles to 0 and adding the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion". ("Cipher Dragon": 3000 → 0 / "Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 5500). As an opponent's monster attacked, Shun activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Devotion Force", allowing him to Rank-Up an Xyz Monster he controls and Xyz Summon another Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher while using the first monster as the Overlay Unit. Shun performs a Rank-Up Xyz Change, Ranking Up "Rise Falcon" to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Special Summoned a Monster with the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic" card, Kaito activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force" by paying half of his LP (Kaito 2000 → 1000), and using "Cipher Dragon" as an Overlay Unit for the Xyz Summon of an Xyz Monster 1 Rank higher than it. Kaito Ranks Up "Cipher Dragon" to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" (4500/3000) in Attack Position. The last effect of "Limitover Force" multiplies the ATK of the Summoned monster by the number of "Rank-Up-Magic" cards activated this Duel, in this case two ("Neo Cipher Dragon" 4500 → 9000). As his opponent Special Summoned a Monster with the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic" card, Shun activates his own "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force", paying half of his LP (Shun 2000 → 1000) to Rank Up "Blaze Falcon" and Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon" (2000/3000) in Attack Position, with its ATK multiplied by 3 as 3 "Rank-Up-Magic" cards were activated this Duel ("Revolution Falcon" 2000 → 6000). Kaito activates his Set "Rank-Up Gravity", which forces Zarc to only attack Monsters Special Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic" cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, Kaito can banish all of Zarc's monsters that did not attack. Zarc activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", returning it to his Extra Deck to Special Summon two "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters from his Graveyard and reduce the ATK of all Xyz Monsters his opponents control to 0, Zarc Special Summons the two "Darkwurms" ("Neo Cipher Dragon" 9000 → 0, "Revolution Falcon" 6000 → 0). Both "Darkwurms" attack "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon", but Shun and Kaito find and activate the Action Cards "Miracle" and "Evasion", respectively, the former to prevent Shun's monster from being destroyed by that battle and halving the battle damage and the latter to negate the attack. As card(s) were added to his opponent's hands outside of the Draw Phase, Zarc activates the effect of "Zarc" to destroy those cards. At this point, Noboru Gongenzaka and Jack Atlas join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Gongenzaka: 4000 → 2000 LP; Jack: 4000 → 2000 LP). The attacks of both "Darkwurms" continue, and "Neo Cipher Dragon" and "Revolution Falcon" are destroyed (Shun: 1000 → 0 LP; Kaito: 1000 → 0 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Zarc Shun Kurosaki Kaito Tenjō Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3